Augmented reality is a context aware content presentation technology that is used to provide situation related assistance. Standard digital content is any type of content that exists in the form of digital data and is rendered by standard rendering tools that support the particular content type. Mixed content experience is the merging of augmented reality and standard digital contents to produce new dynamic experience and visualizations where they co-exist and interact in real time.
In one of the conventional augmented reality tool, augmented reality technology is used to overlay wireframes, icons, and texts onto the real world view. Similarly, augmented reality tools try to augment reality with existing standard digital content. However, in this augmented reality tool, the standard digital content is completely converted into augmented reality based digital content. This process is time, effort, and cost intensive as additional augmented reality content is required.
The above cited problem is addressed in another conventional augmented reality tool that provides a mechanism for inserting immersive contents into eBook for providing augmented reality experience for e-book user. However, this mechanism works only for e-books and has a limitation of using widget based augmented reality only and fails to work with other standard digital content. Moreover, this augmented reality tool uses only camera (and media frames) as reality source and input.